


Rink Side Seats

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [69]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Gail Peck is not one of the most sport enthusiastic individuals around, however, unknown to most of her fellow Police Officers, she is an avid ice hockey fan. So, she's ecstatic when Holly surprises her with tickets to an upcoming game.





	Rink Side Seats

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a long time since I wrote any Rookie Blue fanfiction (or watched the show for that matter) so please forgive me if the characters are a little... off. (I have however always head-cannoned that Gail enjoyed Ice Hockey, I don't know why).

Gail huffed in annoyance as she flopped forward over the arm of the couch to spread her body across the entire length of the plush piece of furniture. “It sucks,” the blonde-haired woman complained, “the one weekend I have free and I can’t even go the game.” 

Holly felt a fond smile creep its way onto her lips at the muffled sound of her girlfriend’s grumpiness. “What if I were to tell you that I bought you a ticket?” She asked with an inquiring quirk of her eyebrow.

Gail’s head shot up off the couch and turned to the side to meet Holly’s gaze. “You got me a ticket to the game?” She asked almost breathlessly. Gail might not be a ‘sporty’ person herself, but like many Canadians she followed Ice Hockey almost religiously (though, few of the other ‘Rookies’ knew that).

“Yes,” Holly chuckled, “I bought three tickets; one for me, one for you, and one that I thought we could give to Leo as long as Traci gives the OK.”

“Wait,” Gail shoved her body upward to look properly at the dark-haired woman, “you got an extra ticket so I could take Leo to the game?”

“Yes?” Holly nodded her head slowly. “That’s what I said.”

“Like, intentionally.” Gail asked as a furrow formed between her eyebrows.

“Intentionally,” Holly agreed, “did I do something wrong?”

“No!” Gail shook her head sharply. “No, I just… No one’s ever done that before. I mean, Nick’s bought me tickets to the hockey before, but he wanted to get in my pants.”

“Well, I do want to get in your pants too.” Holly chuckled softly as she knelt by the couch to brush her fingers across Gail’s cheek. “You are my girlfriend.” 

“I’d be worried if you didn’t want to get in my pants,” Gail replied with a cheeky grin, “but, that’s not why you bought Leo a ticket.”

“Ah, no, it isn’t.” Holly acquiesced with a shrug of her shoulders. “I know you’ve been wanting to take Leo to a game for months, and when the tickets came up I just went for them.”

“I…” Gail shook her head and leaned forward to press her mouth firmly against Holly’s lips. “Thank you.”

“Any time.” Holly breathed out softly.

“I’ve got to ask Traci now; this is going to blow Leo’s mind.” Gail grinned brightly as she pulled away from Holly to fish her phone out of her work jacket. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
